From WO-A-9728076 a device is known for dividing a pile of laminar products into packs and for separating said packs from one another, said device comprising a path of advance for the pile of laminar products and, along said path of advance, a pair of guides defining respective closed paths along which pairs of separator fingers are made to advance. Each guide has an advance stretch and a return stretch, where at least the advance stretch is substantially parallel to the path of advance of the pile of laminar products. In order to separate two adjacent packs of products from one another in the unloading area and thus to enable separate and individual unloading of each pack, while holding back the subsequent pack, this known device envisages a system which, in the unloading area, causes temporary divarication of the two fingers making up each pair. In this way, the most advanced pack in the pile is moved away from the next, and is then unloaded. This known device is particularly effective, simple to build and reliable, especially as compared to the devices known previously. However, the pairs of fingers and the mechanism that causes their divarication in the area for unloading the packs of serviettes may, under certain working conditions, require relatively frequent maintenance interventions to eliminate the dust that may lead to jamming.